


Clueless Crushes

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Selena has had it with Setsuna's obliviousness and intends to make her understand what she thinks of her... And maybe understand how she feels about Setsuna in the process.





	

Setsuna's uncovered eye lazily glanced across the face of the girl pinning her to a wall. The angry red haired pig-tailed mercenary could only assume that the other eye was giving the same unfocused look. Perhaps it wasn't, though, perhaps that eye couldn't see at all or didn't look the same way as the other. Another enigma on top of all the others that frustrated her about the archer, who gave a gentle smile after a moment of dawning comprehension. "Oh... hey, Selena, so nice to see you... as always... I'm supposed to meet someone here though... I think... and you're sort of in the way...?" The smaller girl grit her teeth, growling. "Rrrr, I know! It was me, I was the one who told you to come here to meet me! I told you to your face! How could you have forgotten..." She trailed off, sighing exaggeratedly. She should have expected her to forget, she knew how her mind worked, having gone on so many missions together with her... and having eaten together, and had long conversations that always made her feel more at peace... before, inevitably, Setsuna would seem to forget everything they had been doing and would say something wildly inattentive, igniting her short temper again. Even now, all she had wanted was for Setsuna to meet her here where no one else would see, and she just needed her to wait there until she had arrived... She had run to the rendezvous point a bit late after Lady Camilla had more instructions for her and Setsuna had already begun to wander off, so she ran up and pinned her against the wall with one strong hand. Gods know where Setsuna would have been if she'd been delayed another minute.

  
"So...what do you need from me...?" The blue haired archer asked, tilting her head. That oblivious expression and motion, like a curious puppy... it was aggravatingly cute, and it was making Selena's heart go faster and her face turn red, and she couldn't tell what that meant... probably anger? It felt more.... exciting than anger. Maybe more enjoyable? Impossible... Why on earth would she LIKE Setsuna's constant adorable faraway looks, the way her tendency to push forward in spite of not knowing what might happen next with her hazy mind inspired Selena, or the way she always seemed eager to give Selena a compliment she had told her so many times before, thinking it was something new... "...why am I attracted to you when you're so clueless...?" The pigtailed mercenary muttered under her breath. She blushed harder than before. Had she heard that? Maybe not... Setsuna placed a hand under the other girl's chin, lifting her gaze to look at the serene smile on the Hoshidan. Her eyes had a sparkle in them, like she was realizing something incredible, and Selena's breath caught in her throat. "I... I don't know... There are lots of things I don't know, you know..." Was that a smirk or was Selena imagining it? Whether it was real or not, the Nohrian trembled a bit. "What I do know is... I like you too... you're very pretty, Selena..." Her entire face went red at that. "Hhhhhh... W-well, if you like me that much, why don't you just kiss me, huh?" With a smile and a shrug, Setsuna replied with a gentle "Okay..." The mercenary was about to protest, saying she didn't mean it, but her lips with already locked with the archer's, cutting her off.

  
There was a moment of shock, Selena's mind going blank. Maybe this is what it felt like to be Setsuna. Her thoughts rushed back, and all Selena could think of was wanting her to keep going, wanting more, kissing her back with her eyes closed. So many times she had imagined another woman's lips pressed on her own, but she hadn't thought the first would be Setsuna. But she didn't mind. Since they had become friends, her mind had drifted to embarrassing thoughts of her often... But now they hardly seemed so shameful, she slowly accepted the feelings she had for her friend as her arms wrapped around behind her, pulling her close. The archer moved her head back gently, red in her cheeks as well, still smiling in a subdued manner. "Ah... Are you... okay with being this close to me...?" The mercenary buried her face in the other girl's chest, mumbling out a muffled, "Of course I am, you big goof..." Setsuna just smiled and gently pet the top of the red-haired girl's head. Selena closed her eyes, taking in the comforting way she ran her hands through her hair, the soft feeling of her cheek upon her chest, her quiet and calming breathing... After a period of silence, the archer spoke. "You're such a good friend, Selena... you're strong, and graceful, and always helping me out of trouble..." She blushed at her compliments, heart going faster and faster. "...so... do you think we could... be together, maybe? Since... I love you..." Selena was quiet. She pulled her head back, looking up at her companion's face, eyes shining with tears, and smiling wide at her, nodding slowly. "I... I love you too, Setsuna..." It was all she could manage, before seeing the biggest, most sincere smile she'd ever seen the Hoshidan give, the two of them embracing each other tight, letting their tears flow freely.

  
When they finished their emotional hug, Selena held onto Setsuna's hand tightly, pulling her along, grinning back at her. "Come on, let's get back to camp." She gave a small pout, unable to get her normal grumpy demeanor on with how happy she felt. "A-and don't you dare let go! I won't let my girlfriend get lost or hurt on the way!" Setsuna giggled. "Lead the way then... my love..." Selena felt herself blush on the entire walk back, her heart fluttering as she felt Setsuna's hand in hers, safe and secure with one another.


End file.
